We Miss You Now You're Gone
by Big-Taylor
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story "They'll Miss Me When I'm Gone". After Alvin has been missing for almost two days, Simon actually starts to miss him, despite everything that happened previously. How will he cope when he learns of Alvin's fate. Simon's POV. ONE-SHOT. (WARNING: Very sad and may upset younger readers. Read at your own risk)


**Hey guys, this is still the same story but with corrections that drove me mad when I read it through :) This is the sequel to 'They'll Miss Me When I'm Gone'**

They'll Miss Me When I'm Gone Pt.2

It's been almost 2 days since Alvin ran away. I don't want Dave or Theo to know it but I'm.. actually starting to miss him. Where is he. I hope he's okay.

Dave has been arguing with the police on the phone because they won't do anything unless he's been missing for over 48 hours. It won't be a full 2 days until 2pm tomorrow. It's 10:30pm now and we're all too worried about Alvin to sleep. None of us had any sleep the night before and we're all exhausted.

As I lay in my bed I turned and looked over to where my older brother should be. His signature red cap hung casually on the bed post and on his nightstand stood a picture of me, Theodore and Alvin. I recognised the setting of the picture and looked back fondly at the memory of the day we all went to the beach last summer.

I turned over and hid my face with the duvet to make sure Theodore couldn't see the tears that threatened to fall. I couldn't let him see my tears. I'm supposed to be the rational, sensible one. If he so me crying, he'd definitely think something's terribly wrong.

"Just come home, Alvin" I whispered to no one in particular.

I closed my eyes and thought to myself that everything will be fine. That Alvin will walk through the door tomorrow morning and we'll share an apologetic hug or I'll walk down stairs to find him asleep on the sofa.

Sleep came quickly and I drifted off to sleep with my baby brother's distant snoring barely audible from the other side of the room.

I woke up and opened my eyes. To my confusion no sunlight shone through the open curtains. As I looked at my alarm clock that showed it was 5:30am, I let out an exasperated groan and was about to close my eyes again until I heard a knocking on the front door. That must have been what woke me.

It took a few seconds for my sleepy brain to register but then I realised who it must be.

"Alvin", I almost shouted.

I rushed to my door and swung it open. Theodore was a very heavy sleeper and didn't wake up. As I stepped out into the hall way, Dave's door shot open and he ran down the stairs, quickly followed by me. We reached the front door and I stood behind my adoptive father as he opened it.

Our faces changed to worry and confusion as the last person we expected to see standing in front of us was a police officer. I looked at the officer. he had a very somber face and held his hat to his chest. I knew just by his body language that something was definitely wrong.

"Mr Seville?", the officer enquired.

"Yes, officer"

Dave voice was shaky in response.

"I'm deeply sorry to tell you that... we have found a body that has been identified as your son, Alvin. It is evident from CCTV that.. he took his own life".

My stomach flipped and I felt instantly sick. Tears streamed relentlessly down my face.

No... No, No, No, it's a lie. He's lying, he has to be. Alvin can't be... Dead... He's Alvin Seville. The charismatic, charming, happy-go-lucky, Alvin Seville. I cried out almost at the top of my lungs. Dave turned around and bent down on one knee, instantly pulling me into a tight embrace. Our tears flowed onto each others shoulder.

"Why, Dave, Why!" I cried out.

"I don't know Simon... I don't know".

Me and Dave had completely forgotten about the officer standing solemnly at the door until he spoke once more.

"The deepest sympathy to your family, Mr Seville"

Dave let go of me and turned back to the officer mumbling a, barely audible, "Thank you".

The officer left and Dave shut the door quietly. I didn't expect another tight hug as he turned back around. I held onto my father, scrunching up his pyjama top in my hand.

Dave tried to speak even though his words were almost completely disguised by sobbing.

"How could I have been so blind, Simon" he choked

my reply came in a, very much similar, voice.

"Why would he do that, Dave. He was my best friend".

"I guess he was troubled, Simon. And it's all my fault". Dave broke down and cried on my, already tear soaked, shoulder.

"It's mine as well, Dave".

Suddenly we both remembered little Theodore asleep upstairs. How could he sleep through this?

"Dave we have to tell Theodore".

"I think you should tell him, Simon. It might soften the blow coming from his brother".

Without a word I dropped my head and walked quietly up the stairs. I pushed open the door and looked at my sweet, innocent, little brother. My heart sank as I remembered my duties. I walked over to his still sleeping form and sat beside him on the bed. I gently shook his shoulder and he jumped, looking straight at me. He saw my face, tears still streaming down it creating patches of soggy fur under my eyes.

"Simon, w-w-what's wrong" he whispered, not knowing that everyone was awake.

"Theodore.. Alvin's never coming home"

"What do you mean Simon? Where is he"?

"Alvin's ..."

I can't do it. I don't have the heart to tell him. I looked over to the chest of drawers in the corner and spotted a piece of, what looked like, Alvin's screwed up homework sheet from last week. I walked over to it and spotted a pen beside it. I unscrewed the paper and sprawled down my 3 word message. Tears fell from my chin onto the paper as I folded it neatly into quarters. I walked back over to my little brother who looked on in curiosity. As I handed him the paper, I say down beside him, dropping an arm around his shoulders. I watched with heart wrenching patience as he unfolded the note slowly. Watching his eyes scan the message, I squeezed my innocent, little brothers shoulder. After reading the message, he looked at me with an expression that could warm the coldest heart. Tears streaming down his face, he whispered to me with a sad and broken voice.

"N-n-no he.. c-can't be".

"I wish you were right, Theodore".

As he buried his head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around his plump body. I forced myself to keep from screaming out in hysterics. I had to stay strong for my little brother. I'm the only blood relative he has left.

Darkness became light as we all tried to come to terms with the loss of the life and soul of our small family.

~•~•~•~•~• 1 Week Later •~•~•~•~•~

Everyone, besides me, had left the church. I approached my brothers closed coffin as Alvin's favourite song played quietly. I looked at the picture of him stood on the top half of the coffin. He wore a black and white tuxedo with his red cap on pointing slightly to the right. He was looking at the camera with his signature cheeky grin.

God, how I wished I could see that smile again.

I ran my hand down the smooth, varnished surface of the coffin. I couldn't resist speaking a few words.

"I can't believe your gone, big bro. Yes, we fought constantly and you always got on my nerves but.. I wouldn't have wanted you any other way. You were my best friend, Alvin. Why would you go and do something so stupid. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. You were the only one I could come to if I had a problem. Now what do I do?"

I sighed deeply and a stray tear rolled down my furry cheek and made a dark spot on the bright red carpet.

"Here, I got you something". I took Alvin's red cap out of my blazer pocket and placed it gently beside the picture.

"I'll always miss you, Alvin... I love you".

I turned away from the coffin and walked down the aisle as the music played. A song that couldn't have out Alvin's life into perspective any better.

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again.  
><em>

_Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend._

_You told me that they can understand the man I am._

_so why are we here, talking to each other again.  
><em>  
>The End.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Don't forget to review guys :)**


End file.
